Tempo
Biography Mutant Liberation Front Tempo was one of the founding members of the terrorist organization known as the Mutant Liberation Front (or MLF). One of their first missions under the leadership of Stryfe was to liberate the incarcerated New Mutants members Rusty and Skids. They broke them out of prison and the pair joined the MLF out of confusion (and, as later evidence showed, neural implants kept them there). Tempo continued to be a mainstay in the team's ventures, including fighting Wolverine, Sunfire, X-Factor and other heroes while causing mayhem in the name of mutant rights. In the battle with X-Factor, Tempo attempts to use her time-bending powers against the super-speedster known as Quicksilver, but she—along with her teammates—discover that X-Factor is a much tougher foe than X-Force when they are defeated and Stryfe is almost captured. Following the unsuccessful battle, the MLF decides to blow up the Tucker Clinic—a place where pregnant mothers can have prenatal DNA testing to see whether or not they would have mutant babies. X-Factor shows up in time to stop the clinic from destructing, but they fail to prevent the death of Dr. Tucker. The MLF leaves, not knowing that it was Tempo who had given an anonymous tip to X-Factor about their plans. After a series of supposedly unconnected art thefts by various strike teams (all of which are related to Apocalypse), the members of the MLF approach Mister Sinister and propose a trade. In exchange for a genetic matrix (none other than the Legacy Virus) which Stryfe owned, Sinister would hand over the captive Cyclops and Jean Grey. These events begin the X-Cutioner's Song crossover. In the end, all of the MLF members are taken into custody. Reignfire's leadership Soon after, a tyrannical despot named Reignfire decides to restart the MLF. He breaks Tempo, Forearm, Reaper, and Wildside out of prison and gives them their first mission: kill Henry Peter Gyrich. The MLF also picks up new members Locus and Moonstar. Their assassination attempt is foiled by X-Force, Locus and Sunspot become lost, but Feral defects to the MLF after having a heated discussion with Gyrich. Tempo intervenes in an attack on Gyrich by Feral and is denounced and exiled from the MLF by Reignfire. Having no place to go, Tempo leaves with X-Force. On her own After leaving the MLF, Cable offers Tempo membership to X-Force, which she declines. Instead, she says that she wants to go off to college and put aside the super-powered lifestyle. She was briefly affiliated with the MLF during Operation: Zero Tolerance. In X-Force Vol 1 #67, Tempo, Dragoness, Wildslide, Forearm and Danielle Moonstar investigate the Wakeman Center and the possibility they are constructing a new strain of the Legacy Virus. Wildside irrationally hits Locus, who leaves, stranding Tempo and the others. They work with X-Force to escape but the only MLF members who do are Forearm and Danielle. Whether she made it to school or not is a mystery. After M-Day When the events of M-Day occurred, where the Scarlet Witch removed the mutant genome from over 90% of the world's mutant population, Tempo was one of the few to retain her powers. She is now a member of the Acolytes as re-created by Exodus. She participates in the Acolytes' raid on the X-Mansion and in the final battle on Muir Isle, where she is knocked out by Cable. Tempo's ability to slow time was used to give the Acolytes an escape after their defeat and the shooting of Charles Xavier, who was taken with them. X-Men Legacy Professor X was able to enter the Acolytes secret compound and convinced Exodus to consider joining the X-Men to prepare the mutants for the return of the "messiah child", and also to prevent things like M-Day from ever happening again. The Acolytes disbanded, with several joining the X-Men, but Tempo was undecided. After Utopia was formed, Tempo moved into it, and began to work with the X-Men, fighting both Emplate and Selene's Army. Powers and Abilities Powers Chronokinesis: Tempo can manipulate time itself, though only in her immediate vicinity. Most often she slows or stops her opponents or speeds herself. She has been able to prevent a number of grenades from exploding by keeping them in suspended motion, and she was also able to successfully attack Rogue by amplifying her own personal speed to cause her to crash into a wall while flying. Flight: Tempo can also levitate herself and fly at subsonic speeds through unknown means Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:X-Men Category:Living Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:Acolytes Category:Mutant Liberation Front Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Tempo Cadre Category:198 Category:Flight Category:Krakoans